


Taking care

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Normal statement or parental guidance?





	Taking care

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-08-19 12:15am to 12:25am

"Next time wait until I'm back." Harry tried to smile but it looked awkward on his bruised features. "Getting into a fist fight. Merlin knows you are too old for this, especially because you are a wizard and do not have to resort to physical violence." As harsh as the words were, his fingers were gentle as they worked the pain reliever balm into the wounds. Harry took a deep breath when it began to take effect, blocking the pain immediately. Everything Severus Snape designed was perfect, if he wanted it to be. "I want you to rest now and no argument about that. We will talk in the morning." The torches died with a whispered word, the older man already standing in the doorway. With a last look at his charge he disappeared but Harry knew what that look meant and it made him feel happy: 'Good night, Harry.'


End file.
